


Surprise Inspection

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Celibacy, Chocolate, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inspection, Kissing, Making Love, Maquis, Military Ranks, Mood Swings, Nudity, Oral Sex, Panties, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-30
Updated: 2002-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway orders Chakotay to spring some surprise inspections on the crew; he takes her literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamadracula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadracula/gifts).



> A very silly vignette based on a drawing by mamadracula, to whom this is dedicated. Paramount owns Janeway's Starfleet-issue underwear.

It had taken most of the day for the corrosive effect to work on him, but the first officer's foul mood finally matched the captain's.

She'd been in terrible spirits since she strode onto the bridge that morning, finding fault with everything from Harry's calibration of the sensors to B'Elanna's realigning of the antimatter conduits. When she finally turned her venom on him, Chakotay had spent much of his time bolstering the junior officers' egos after her tirades, so he was not in the mood for her rant when she summoned him to her ready room after lunch.

"It seems to me that this crew has become unreliable and lazy, Commander. I've been thinking that we should institute a series of surprise inspections, starting immediately."

"I'll notify the department heads," Chakotay stalled, thinking that he'd have to advise them to take it easy on the notes they would submit to the captain. He could edit the security logs for her benefit, but she usually read the engineering reports directly.

"Oh, no, Chakotay. The department heads have spent far too much time covering for their own staffs. I want you to conduct these inspections yourself."

Well, of course the department heads covered for their staffs. On a ship of 150 people, their staffs were also their only friends in the world, and could be counted on to cover for the department heads in turn when they were having bad days, as was inevitable for everyone sooner or later - as the captain was walking proof right now. "Captain, I think a memo advising the crew of the need for increased efficiency might be a more effective..."

"The matter is not open for discussion, Chakotay. I want the surprise inspections to start immediately and I don't want a single crewmember exempted. Dismissed." As he stroke out of her ready room, Chakotay thought that his first stop should be sickbay; perhaps he could find a subtle way to ask the Doctor what point the captain was at in her menstrual cycle.

Instead he went to the mess. His surprise inspection of Neelix's stores revealed some moldy tomatoes, a bowl of day-old replicated gagh rotting in a refrigeration unit, and, hidden behind a panel, two pounds of Monean chocolate which the first officer promptly confiscated to his own quarters. Neelix also gave him samples of some new mushrooms he'd cultivated in hydroponics and fixed him a cheese sandwich, so Chakotay left the mess in a considerably better mood than he'd entered.

Tuvok's office was his next stop, since he expected to find not a single violation of protocol within, and he was not disappointed. Then he went to astrometrics, where Seven gave him a long, boring explanation of a nebula mapping technique she and Harry were devising.

Chakotay decided to skip engineering until he found a subtle way to warn B'Elanna. Ever since the slipstream attempt, the matter injection coils had been giving her trouble. Astrometrics was deserted - the Delaneys were off-duty, on the holodeck with Paris - and after a long conversation with Ayala in the empty brig about the possibility of developing a higher-yield phaser rifle for target practice, it was past dinnertime. With a wry grin, he decided to make one more surprise inspection before heading to his quarters to raid the forbidden stash of chocolate.

His heart sped up as he approached her door. He had been in Janeway's quarters only rarely and only by express invitation of late; they'd dropped their old habit of stopping by to chat with one another at the end of the day. The door opened to his key-code without protest. He walked cautiously into her living quarters, which was deserted. Yet there were noises coming from her bedroom. Did he dare?

Well, she had said she didn't want a single crewmember exempted. Clearing his throat loudly, he strode through the arch towards the noises. She turned just as he stepped in.

Save for a tiny, flimsy pair of see-through, decidedly non-Starfleet-issue panties, Kathryn Janeway was stark naked. And pretty obviously cold. Her closet door was open, he must have caught her in the act of changing her clothes for the evening. She put her hands on her hips, her stance echoing her outrage, then abruptly seemed to realize what she wasn't wearing. Whirling to the wall, she curled one arm protectively beside her breasts, pressing her hand to the bulkhead near her face.

"Surprise inspection, Captain," Chakotay managed to say.

Kathryn let out an involuntary squeak, and gritted her entire body. The fury in her eyes was unlike any he'd ever seen before. When she reprimanded Tuvok, Torres, himself, there was always a tinge of disappointment to her expression; when she'd demoted Tom, he thought she might even cry. There was no sadness here, however. If she'd had a phaser somewhere in a secret holster on that smooth porcelain skin, he'd be dead. Burned to a crisp. And he could guess which part of his anatomy she'd start with.

"Get out," she managed to say in a level voice which did her self-control credit.

"Your underwear is non-regulation, Captain," he shot. And fled.

The Last Supper, Chakotay thought grimly as he dug out his chocolate, but it had been worth it. That look on her face...he broke into a large grin. And the way she'd thrust her hard little nipples out at him when she adopted her bridge posture, and the soft round skin of her belly and hips, and the way she'd clenched the muscles of her ass when she told him to leave...even if she put him on report, it would be worth it.

He bit into the smooth, sweet candy, which wasn't quite as good as the variety on Earth, but was the best thing he'd tasted in as long as he could remember. His mouth was too full for him to make a sound when the door to his quarters swished open without warning and a pink-faced Kathryn Janeway strode through, wearing a very tight red sweatsuit.

"Is that chocolate?" she demanded.

"Tastes like it," he mumbled as he tried to swallow. "I confiscated it from Neelix. Figured I'd better check it out. You want some?"

She replied, "I want it all," and took a bigger bite than he would have thought possible with her narrow mouth. As she chewed, she rolled her eyes closed and groaned in pleasure. Chakotay forgot that he'd ever been angry at her.

When she had finished nearly a quarter-pound of chocolate herself, Kathryn looked warily up at her first officer. "I guess you think I was out of line suggesting surprise inspections."

"I guess you're right."

"So were you," she said. And burst out laughing, striding towards him. "Oh...you're fired as my first officer, Chakotay. Report to deuterium exhaust in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am. But how come, if I was right?"

"You walked in on me in my underwear, you weren't planning to share this chocolate, and you snuck around behind my back instead of just telling me I was being unreasonable. You didn't even try to argue. What happened to you?"

"What happened to ME?" he spluttered, but Kathryn had broken off a sliver of chocolate and stuck it in his mouth when he opened it. She laughed again. By the time he'd chewed and swallowed, he was red in the face from nearly choking. He asked pointedly, "Are you enjoying this? Because I know some variations on 'Surprise Inspection' which are much more interesting."

"I'll bet you do." Backing away, she picked up the remainder of the chocolate. "I'm taking this, thank you very much." She winked at him and sauntered towards the door.

"Does this mean the surprise inspections are off?" he called after her.

"I'll be in my quarters, Commander," was the only reply he got.

This time, he buzzed.


	2. Better Than Chocolate

Kathryn had chocolate in her mouth when the door chime sounded. Looking at the small chunk remaining, she realized that she had eaten nearly the entire two pounds, all by herself. She had a lovely full feeling in her belly, and below her belly, warm like her cheeks with too much blood and too many thoughts she shouldn't have let loose. Maybe it was the chocolate.

The chime was a question, and it wasn't just "Can I come in?" But it was also an answer to her parting shot leaving his quarters earlier, the one she should have known better than to allow herself after his comment about variations on surprise inspections. That was a pass, and she responded by inviting him back to her quarters, in which he had undoubtedly spent the past several minutes picturing her in her underwear. The flush spread through her again, across her face and through her loins.

"Come in," she said in what was supposed to be her most imperious voice, so it startled her when it came out more like a purr.

Chakotay gave her a warm, conspiratorial grin as he strode into the room. He flicked his eyes momentarily at the red sweatsuit she'd thrown on when she chased him to his own quarters--an outfit she hadn't worn in who knew how many months, and which she was perfectly aware was too tight - but he didn't leer; either he wanted to gauge her intentions, or he wasn't really interested in what his words had suggested, just having some fun flirting. It had been so long since they'd done that, she'd almost forgotten how much she enjoyed it before it got too dangerous to continue.

She stole a glance down at the front of his pants, but if he was burning with desire, she couldn't see it in the dim light of her quarters with him dressed in black. "Do I pass your inspection?" she asked.

"I haven't seen enough yet to know." He raised a teasing eyebrow, but smiled circumspectly at her. Much as it pained her to dwell on the troubling fact, Kathryn knew that her behavior this evening probably struck him as even more out of character than her inexplicable rage this morning. She couldn't explain what had made her so out of sorts; maybe it was too little coffee, maybe it was something she ate the night before. Maybe it was the fact that no one had made love to her in five years. Considering that statistic, she reflected that it would probably be more natural for her to throw off her clothes and grab Chakotay than not.

She wanted him to make love to her. She also wanted him to grab her, push her down on her couch and make her come, right now, without any words or silent adoration. She wondered which would cause less trouble in the morning.

"You may not believe this, but this is the real me," she told him. "Not the banshee on the bridge this morning. I just haven't acted like me in a very long time."

"Five years, then," he agreed, his smile fading. Kathryn swallowed the chocolate-flavored saliva that had gathered in her throat.

"Out here, I keep finding myself doing things I would never do. Breaking the Prime Directive. Negotiating with terrorists." He cocked his head meaningfully. "I would like to know if I am still capable of...enjoying myself. For my own morale as well as the ship's. Right now I think that's more important than protocol."

She watched his face light up, watched him start to reach out for her before checking himself and the joy radiating from him. "You'd better tell me what you have in mind, Kathryn."

"I thought you wanted to play 'Surprise Inspection.'"

Chakotay's stance shifted subtly. "As you can probably see, I'm dying to play 'Surprise Inspection' with you. But I need to know...what I'm looking for. Whether we're just having fun together or..."

"What are you looking for?" she interrupted.

He stood for a minute, wavering between a grin followed by the joking they'd begun earlier in his quarters and something more complicated. His palms turned up in supplication. "I want...to keep you happy, Kathryn," he admitted. "Maybe it shouldn't, but it makes me feel good when you're happy, especially if I had something to do with it. It has an effect on everyone on this ship when you're happy, but I admit my motives are selfish." He stopped to draw breath. "If you just want to have fun together, it's all right with me, but if that's all you want, I'd rather know before I offer something I shouldn't."

The quiet resignation in his voice drew her toward him as her eyes began to sting. "You haven't been the real you for a long time, either."

"I haven't been the real me since it became necessary for me to join the Maquis." His expression grew bleak, then a different kind of light shone in his eyes. "I think I came close with you, at least for awhile. Kathryn, I'd love to try that again."

This is a command issue, she thought--our lack of communication, the fact that we don't trust each other anymore. That I need him, and make demands on him, and stop functioning as I should when he can't meet those demands, yet I have refused to give him what he needs. She thought of speaking about it, but they had done enough dissecting. They needed to heal.

Instead of answering, she kissed him.

For a moment it was like the first mouthful of candy--impossible not to compare to what she vaguely remembered it to be like from years before, but also impossible not to enjoy, so that the comparison seemed odious and she let it go. Then it was just him, kissing her back, licking her lips to share the sticky sweetness which remained on both their tongues. She could smell chocolate and his skin and her own sweat, which somehow seemed to go together. Another surge of heat in her lower body made her impatient; she thought about leading him to her couch, but that might convey a certain message, a kind of transitory feeling. Instead she took his hands and pulled him into her bedroom, where he watched openmouthed as she stripped down to her underwear and pressed against the wall.

"Inspect me," she whispered.

Kathryn expected him to turn her towards him, but not the speed with which he then slid down her body, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard while his hands tore at her panties. When he had her naked, he stopped to strip off his own clothes, sitting on her floor while she looked down at him. Once he finished, he cupped her rear in his hands and pulled her close, nudging her legs apart with his chin so that she had to put a hand back on the wall for balance. After a quick glance up at her to make sure this was what she wanted, he opened his mouth, licked up her thigh and proceeded to devour her with the same pleasure with which she had eaten his chocolate.

Less than two minutes later, his chin and hands were soaking wet, and her mouth was so dry from the chocolate and from crying out that he went into the bathroom to get a towel and a glass of water. He sat with her on the side of her bed while she drank it, unhurried, his swollen cock rising like an intruding pet between his legs. When the cup was empty, she lay it down on her blanket and leaned over to suck him. The water had been cold, and Chakotay jolted a bit before giving in to the pleasure she offered him. He tasted salty after she had eaten so much candy, a nice contrast, and she didn't let him stop her until he had filled her mouth with hot, bitter fluid.

"I need a chocolate break," she said when she sat up.

"Haven't had enough yet?" His smile was warm, but he was trembling slightly. She put a hand on his chest to reassure him.

"Not nearly enough. Stay and snack with me?"

"Sure. Though I'm a little full right this second."

"Then just stay." She brought what was left of the chocolate over to the bed, taking a small bite just for the flavor, but after she finished chewing it she took his hand and pulled him to lie down with her. Chakotay pulled her into his arms and lay stroking her hair, kissing her forehead in what would have been lovely sticky sleepy aftermath if he didn't seem agitated. "What is it?"

"I think I'm in over my head."

"How do you mean?"

"I thought I could do this just for fun. I can't. I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you that before we do anything else."

"I have no intention of doing this just for fun. I thought you understood that."

"I understand. Now." He fell silent, running his fingers through the strands of her hair as if he were digging for something. Kathryn shifted against his body, noting the feel and texture of skin she'd never before encountered. She'd thought she knew him so well. His arms tightened suddenly around her. "I thought I understood that you loved me once, and it turned out that I was wrong, or that you changed your mind, or you could just turn it off when you needed to--it took me a long time to accept. Maybe I never accepted it but I learned how to live with it. Now...I know it was a lie."

"Are you worried I'll put you through that again?" she asked. "I won't, Chakotay."

"I'm also...I guess I'm angry. This is opening all that up."

Kathryn reached over him to the table beside the bed where she'd placed what was left of the chocolate. Peeling a sliver with her fingernail, she placed it on his lips.

"What's that for?"

"To get rid of the bad taste I obviously left in your mouth."

"Not that way." Chakotay studied her body a little wistfully. "You're beautiful," he marveled as if he were looking at an astronomical phenomenon. "I'm afraid...of getting too attached to this. Like the chocolate--it's going to be gone soon. I didn't even remember missing it until I had some."

"Neither did I. It made me realize there are some things I won't live without." His full lips revealed the barest hint of a frown. For the second time that evening, she said, "Tell me what you want, Chakotay."

"I want to be your lover." When her eyes widened--he wasn't particularly aroused at the moment--he added, "I want to be able to tell you that, and have you say it to me, without having to worry that it's not appropriate, or that you're going to use it against me. When I'm in my own bed, I want to be able to love you without having to think about something else because it hurts. Even when we can't do anything about it I don't want to doubt how I feel. Can you give me that, Kathryn?"

"I can try. I will try." He didn't look convinced, and for the first time she seriously considered that it might not be enough--he might want to leave. Moving over him, she lay atop him so that their skin was in contact virtually everyplace they could touch. He reached around her to hold her very tightly, until the friction of their flesh and the warmth of their bodies gave him a bit of an erection. She pushed herself down, taking him into her body, also relatively unaroused but when she reached over and took a small bite of the chocolate, which she deposited with her mouth on his lips, he nibbled at her and swelled to fill her until suddenly they were straining together, gasping at the unexpected hunger, moving in impatient thrusts as their bodies caught up with the emotional craving that gnawed at them. Her orgasm was hard and deep with him pressed inside her; he rolled her over afterwards, pounding her in a rapid, shallow rhythm while his mouth devoured hers.

Afterwards, damp and sated, she wallowed against Chakotay's dozing form and contemplated the chocolate now melting on her table. She would have several messes to clean up in the morning, and if anyone chose to spring a surprise inspection on either of them, they were in big trouble. Kathryn allowed herself a sleepy smile of satisfaction. She hadn't gotten what she'd been looking for this morning when she'd been compelled to make changes, but this was much, much better.


End file.
